


A New Day

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, slight angst at the very beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Rose had a bittersweet dream and wakes to find it was true.





	A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Oh, Tentoo x Rose writers, please do something with the “You’re not leaving, are you?” prompt! Please, PLEASE?!!  
> Here you are, Nonny!

Rose would say she’d never been so exhausted in her life, except that she had felt this way for the last month. She no longer needed an alarm clock, even after so little sleep. She rose with the sun as always and dressed in her running gear with her eyes half open. She thought she heard an odd sound as she laced up her trainers… perhaps like heavy breathing, maybe even a snore? But she shook her head at her easily spooked frayed nerves and stretched, still on autopilot after the heartbreaking dream she had last night.

She had dreamt she’d found the Doctor. It was better and worse than that though. He’d split in two. Not only did she have to choose which one to stay with, no matter what, one of them would have to go on without her. It _was_ lovely, however, as a part-human version of him told her he loved her and kissed her back until she was weak in the knees. It was not the first time she’d dreamt that he kissed her or told her those three little words, but it felt so _real_. She’d almost believed it. Stupid girl. She’d woken up in her own bed like always, a zombie to this endless dimension hopping, desperately hoping that one day she really could grab his lapels and kiss him like the multiverse depended on it.  

When she was ready and nearly awake enough to pass for a living human being and not some bleary eyed stumbling creature, she grabbed her water bottle from the fridge and headed to the door. Just as she grabbed her keys, she heard a creak in the floorboards.

“Rose?”

Her pounding heart nearly stopped as she whipped around.

“You’re not leaving, are you?” He stood there so timid, messy hair drooping down across his brow, big brown eyes betraying his fear.

It had been a long time since she’d seen him so vulnerable. But she was still gaping.

Fully awake now, she dropped her keys back on the entryway table.

“You’re real.” She approached him slowly, tears gathering in her eyes. “I thought it was just a dream.”

“Not a nightmare?” he asked, hands fumbling for pockets that his borrowed pajamas didn’t have.

She reached out just as she had the day before and touched his chest, needing to feel the solid warmth of his body. One heart beat steadily, though fast with anxiety, under her touch.

“There were some nightmarish parts, yes.” She closed her eyes and acknowledged the truth of the situation, the fear, the trauma, the loss of the other him… but his hand slipped around her waist, as if of its own accord, and she opened her eyes. “But it had a happy ending.”

“Yeah?” He leaned in closer and wiped away her tears that were now spilling drop by drop.

“Something like this.” She stretched up and kissed him hard. She didn’t prolong it but pulled away to read his expression.

A dopey grin spread across his face.

“I don’t want to keep you from your workout.” He nodded to her outfit. “But as your Doctor, might I suggest a lazy morning in and a walk around the neighborhood later? You can show me all your favorite spots.” He shrugged.

“Yeah, that’s… that sounds like the perfect day.”

“Brilliant! I’ll make us banana pancakes.” He beamed before turning serious. “You do have bananas, don’t you? Oh! And we’ll need an aquarium with temperature controls and a few sunlamps I can _sliiightly_ modify.”

“For the pancakes?” she asked around a yawn.

“No, for the TARDIS! Couldn’t sleep much myself so I worked out the calculations. Won’t be long, Rose! We’ll have her in ship-shape in no time.”

“Our ship-shape space ship?” She grinned back at him.

“Ha! Exactly.” He laughed and pecked a kiss to her forehead before bouncing away toward the kitchen, just as full of life as she remembered. “And time! Don’t forget, it also travels in time, Rose!”

She shook her head at his shouted reference and followed him into the kitchen, already thinking of all the flirting they had to make up for after being apart for so long. She wasn’t sure of what she had expected of her new-new life with this new-new Doctor, but she had a feeling she was going to like it very much.

 

 


End file.
